


Kuro the Lazy Cat

by DChan87



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, based off a Tumblr prompt. "Mahiru sighed, watching his Servamp lazily sleep the day away on his couch, in humanoid form. Kuro had a knack for looking even lazier than he already was, like another cat, this one fat and orange."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuro the Lazy Cat

Mahiru sighed, watching his Servamp lazily sleep the day away on his couch, in humanoid form. Kuro had a knack for looking even lazier than he already was, like another cat, this one fat and orange. Besides that, though, he looked handsome and graceful, or at least as much as the Servamp of Sloth could look in his native habitat in his usual outfit.

But the sight of Kuro made Mahiru feel something; not juust that desire to protect him, but warm tightness in his chest.

"Hey, Kuro?" he asked. Kuro stirred, but didn't get up. Typical. Mahiru moved over to the couch and sat on the back of the thing. Then, he kicked the Servamp's ribs. "KURO!"

"What is it?" Kuro moaned. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"You've been sleeping for 12 hours!" Mahiru snapped. "Get up!"

"Such a pain," said Kuro.

This made Mahiru sigh from annoyance this time. That same nice feeling in the pit of his chest came back at seeing Kuro sigh himself.

"Do you want to stay with me?" Mahiru asked. "Could you be happy with me?"

"The food's nice," said Kuro.

"Besides that," said Mahiru.

"You're a pain in the ass," said Kuro, "But…" He reached up, grabbed Mahiru by the collar and pulled him onto the couch. Then he flipped Mahiru onto his back.

The younger boy blushed deep red. "Kuro!?" he shouted. "What the hell!?"

"As much as I hate to say it, yes; I could be happy with you, Mahiru," said Kuro. "Thanks for asking." Without much more warning, he bent down to his Eve's lips, an act that surprised Mahiru just as much as it surprised Kuro that he would take such an initiative.

Mahiru wanted to complain. But he didn't have any complaints about making out with his Servamp, and kissed back, mentally expressing his love for the Servamp. He knew for certain that he was happy.


End file.
